Operation: Get Rid of Baby
by wolfyangel123
Summary: A year has passed after Naruto's accident that almost killed him. Naruto has just given birth to a baby boy. Ryuu and Hana are now feeling insecure as they are afraid their Mama is replacing them with the new baby. Their solution: get rid of the baby. This story shows you their plans on how to get rid of their baby brother. SxN fluff involved. Read and Review please


**Hi guys, i saw in the reviews from As long as you love me that you wanted me to write a run-off or a sequel. Well this is a run-off story. If you haven't read my story before you read this, then that's fine, but just dont question somethings if you havent read As long as you love me because if you do, i'll just reply, go read As long as you love me. **

**Well that's about it, enjoy the story. XD**

**Chapter 1: Hide and Sneak**

The house was completely dark. No lights were on as the owners of the house slept, but in one room down the hall and to the right, a makeshift tent sat between two beds where a warm glow was coming from inside, producing two silhouettes. Under the tent sat two kids, one boy and one girl. The girl with her long straight blonde hair had a bit of an uneasy look as she listened to her brother's reasoning and plans to solve their little problem. The boy, with his blackish-blue hair that was similar to his father's hairstyle, but a bit more spiked in the back, had a scowl on his face has he held this meeting. Surrounding the two kids were a variety of stuff animals that they collected in their room, including a little green dinosaur and a brown bunny, both looking a bit worn over the years.

"Alright, I have called this meeting tonight to discuss an important matter at hand. I thank you all for attending this meeting. Now onto business. We have a common enemy in this house and it needs to be eliminated as soon as possible. Killing is not an option though, so get those thoughts out of your head, Mr. Leo," a pointed stare at a stuff lion, whose black bead eyes stared back at the young boy, "We have to carry out this mission with as little to no hints that we are planning and carrying out this mission. Got it Truffy?" another pointed stare at a stuffed black cat that sat beside his little sister. "Our target for this mission goes by the name of Shiro Uchiha, his age: 3 months old. He has light blonde hair while his eyes are a dark black. He can't bite you since he has no teeth at the moment. Watch for his hands though since he likes to pull hair and when he is happy he tends to kick. Any questions so far?"

Ryuu looked around at the group that gathered. He looked each one in the eyes before turning his eyes on his twin before him, who slightly raised her hand. "Um, Ryuu, why are we trying to get rid of Shiro again?" Hana question softly, her dark blue eyes darkened further due to the dark and of her confusion. "Because Mama and Papa forgot us and are replacing us with Shiro. I'm sorry that it has come to the elimination of Shiro, but he declared war once he took Mama and Papa. His cuteness must pay for his crimes!" Ryuu slammed his fist into his open palm to enforce his statement even more. Hana nodded, not happy that Shiro took away their parents so easily. "What's our first order of business then to get rid of Shiro?" she asked.

Ryuu pulled out a scroll behind his back and unrolled it before them in the center of their circle. On the paper it showed a diagram full of stick people, circles, Xs, and squares. "Alright, we'll start here," he pointed to two stick figures with similar hairstyles, "Then, when Mama goes to make lunch, he'll leave Shiro in his playpen, which has one of those baby proof locks, but I know how to open it." His finger followed a dotted line that showed Naruto in the kitchen and Shiro in the playpen, "After that, you'll grab Shiro and hide him in our room till night comes. Once night comes, we'll put him in a box with his stuff and leave him in front of the building where all those kids live in. Finally, we'll wait and watch to see that his destination is secure before heading home. Mama and Papa will be ours to keep then." The plan on the paper ended with a happy family picture without baby Shiro.

"Ryuu, what if Mama and Papa will miss him and want him back. What then? Or what if our plan goes wrong?" Hana looked at her brother in a bit of worry over what would happen when their plan succeeded. "Don't worry, once we release Mama and Papa from the genjutsu that Shiro has them in, they will treat us to ramen and love us even more for saving them. If this plan fails, I have back up plans." Ryuu pulled out several scrolls from his back to show that he prepared incase their first plan failed.

Hana nodded, satisfied with his answer before she yawned and rubbed her sleepy dark blue eyes. "Get some sleep. You'll need it for our mission tomorrow. Meeting is done." Ryuu switched off the flashlight and threw the blanket off his head. Both kids picked up the stuff animals and returned them to where they got them before picking up their bunny and dinosaur. The crawled into their twin sized beds and pulled the covers over their bodies. With a 'Goodnight' to the other, they fell asleep. That is, until they heard Shiro start to wail. Ryuu pulled a pillow over his head, Hana following his action, and groaned. He would definitely not regret getting rid of his baby brother.

The next morning Ryuu and Hana got up to the smell of pancakes filling the air. They stumbled down stairs with sleep in their eyes from the late night that they had. They saw their Mama standing by the stove without a shirt on as he flipped the last pancake onto a plate. He then turned off the stove and turned around with a plate stacked with pancakes. "Ah, good morning Ryuu, Hana, how was your sleep last night?" Naruto's blue eyes averted his attention away from the two to watch as Shiro banged his bottle of formula on the highchair's table.

Naruto smiled softly at his new son before taking the bottle away and picking Shiro up with a towel across one shoulder. He patted his back firmly, hearing a loud burp from the small body.

"Mama, where's Papa?" Hana asked as she made her way to the table, Ryuu following behind her and taking the seat next to her. They both speared two pancakes before adding a little bit of syrup to it not liking a whole lot of sweetness to their early morning breakfast. Naruto watched them awkwardly hold their forks, still a bit too big for their tiny hands before answering. "Papa had to go on a mission this week. He should be back by Monday of next week."

Both kids pouted a bit at not being able to see their dad for a while, but also a bit relieved since now they could carry out their plan more easily since now it was just their mom. Naruto noticed that Shiro was falling asleep after being fed and burped. "Hey, I'm gonna go put Shiro down for a bit, but I'll be back to help you cut those pancakes, so wait for a bit. Then I have work to do in my office if you need me."

The twins watched as their mom headed up the stairs with baby Shiro in his arms. Ryuu glared at his pancakes before quickly hacking into them with is fork, tearing chunks off of them with is teeth. Hana looked over at her brother worriedly as he demolished his pancakes and excused himself before their mom came back.

Naruto was surprised when he came back to see a patiently sitting Hana with her pancakes untouched in front of her and the empty chair next to her with an empty plate and an untouched knife. His ears picked up the sound of the TV in the living room with a kid show being played. Naruto softly padded over to her and silently cut her pancakes, neither one speaking.

He straightened up once he was done, laying a hand on her back and softly kissing the top of her head. Hana gripped her fork, her hand still too small to do it the proper way, before speaking to her Mama in a quiet voice, "Excuse Ryuu-nii this morning, he woke up in a bad mood." Naruto looked a bit surprised at his daughter while she continued to eat, not looking at him the whole time. He felt that something was wrong with his twins, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"It's fine sweetheart. Your Papa was the same way when he was younger, still is sometimes," Naruto chuckled at the memories of an angry Sasuke who would quickly eat before storming away to do something. He ran his hair down his daughter's blonde hair before quickly kissing her head again and then making his way into the living room.

There he saw Ryuu sprawled out on the couch with his head turned to the TV, his right arm across his stomach with the remote and his left arm hanging off the couch. Naruto chuckled quietly at seeing his son's sulky and broody look that greatly reminded him of his husband. The blonde man walked across the room, dodging various toys and the playpen to stand in front of his son, efficiently blocking the little raven's view of the TV. He glared at his Mama, willing him to move so he can see the TV and be left alone.

Naruto sighed, the tiredness creeping into his blue eyes from all the times he had minimal sleep from a newborn and work.

He bent at the knees so he could see his son better and kissed his forehead before brushing back black bangs that hung in his son's face. "You really are like your Papa, so stubborn and broody, but then again, I have just as much stubbornness as he does. Whatever your upset about, just know that I love you."

The little Uchiha rolled his eyes before rolling over to stare at the back of the sofa, glaring into the soft brown cushions. Ryuu heard his Mama sigh again before feeling the warm hair run softly through his black tresses before tan fingers receded. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." Soft padding of feet behind him let him know that Naruto had left the living room.

Ryuu felt a bit bad at being mean to his Mama, but then the gurgling happy face of Shiro popped into his head and the guilt evaporated quickly. A small hand touched his shoulder and he looked behind him to see Hana with worry darkening her dark blue eyes. He put his hand over top of hers before turning around to face her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying the top half of her body on top of his for a minute before pulling away with a bright smile that could rival their Mama's.

Ryuu sat up and looked at the room, a scowl once again darkening his features at the mess the living room was in. "We need to clean this place." He said simply as he started to pick up toys and makeshift ninja weapons. Hana scrunched her nose, not happy about the cleaning, but her clean freak brother insisted.

Once the living room was clean, mostly by Ryuu as Hana mainly sat and watched, they sat on the sofa. "Alright, when should we start our mission?" Hana whispered to her twin. "Mama comes down at lunch to feed Shiro and then puts him in the playpen for a while to make us lunch. We'll start as soon as Shiro is in the playpen, but we have to be careful so Mama won't notice us taking Shiro upstairs. Hana, you'll carry Shiro since you're more careful. I'll keep a look out for you." Hana nodded.

They both watched TV as they waited for noon to roll around, excited to start their first mission. They knew their parents would be so proud if their mission was a success. Soon, Naruto came back down with a giggling Shiro, squirming in his arms. The mother and son went into the kitchen before coming back into the living room. Shiro had a bottle in his mouth as Naruto lowered him into the pen.

"Lunch will be done in about 30 minutes, watch Shiro for me please?" Hana nodded at her Mama with a smile as Ryuu just gave a curt nod and turned back to the TV. The twins got off the sofa, Ryuu going over to the wall and peeked his head around to see Naruto with his back facing them. Hana got the latch for the playpen door undone and grabbed Shiro, making sure she supported his head. Shiro rested his head on Hana's shoulder, his bottle in his mouth with one hand holding it and his other hands started to wrap into Hana's blonde hair.

Ryuu went ahead to the hall way wall and leaned against it, still keeping his eyes pinned on his Mama. He nodded his head at Hana and waved his hand, giving her the all clear. Hana quickly but quietly started to head towards Ryuu with Shiro since farther down the wall he was leaning on was the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms.

Ryuu held his hand out to quickly tell Hana to stop as he saw his Mama turning to face the counter. Hana froze in her place in the middle of the hall; her breath was haltered as she waited for Ryuu to give her the okay again. He turned his head slightly towards Hana and mouthed 'slowly' to her. Hana gave a short nod before tip-toeing as slow as she could to Ryuu.

She breathed a sigh of relief once she reached her brother. He patted her shoulder, silently congratulating her on finishing part one of their mission. He nudged her towards the stairs before turning back to watch his Mama, who now had his back to them once again. Hana's feet softly hit against the wood floors of the stairs as she tried to quickly run up them. Ryuu followed her once she made it to the top of the stairs.

Once he got to their room he saw Hana sitting on the floor with Shiro lying in front of her still drinking from him bottle and watching the two of them. Hana started to put blankets around and underneath Shiro, making a little nest for him so he wouldn't roll around as much.

"Hana go get his things while I watch him. Once we're done packing for him we'll head down stairs to eat and Mama will go back to working." Hana nodded before quickly making her way down the hall towards her parents room before veering off to the left where Shiro's room was. She grabbed his baby bag before throwing in a bunch of random clothes, diapers, bottles, toys and everything she thought he would need for the place they were taking him.

Ryuu watched his baby brother for a moment before petting his soft blonde tuff of hair that was starting to spike in the front. "Don't worry; we'll make sure you will be going to a good place. Then our parents will be released from the genjutsu that you have them under. Who knows, maybe one day when we are older, we'll be friends." Shiro blinked up at his brother as he continued to suck on his bottle.

Ryuu turned his head as he saw Hana dragging the baby bag with a lot of effort. She panted once she made it to the room. "His stuff is heavy Ryuu. How can we get it down stairs without making a whole lot of noise tonight?"

The little raven got up and dragged the bag a bit. It was heavy, but he could at least manage to drag it down the stairs if Hana had a hold of the top. Then she could run back up to get Shiro while he loaded up the wagon they have before wheeling the two away. He relayed his idea to Hana and she agreed to it.

The twins then went down stairs so they could eat lunch. Naruto served them their miso soup, rice, and a cup of fruit before heading into the living room where he knew Shiro would almost be down with his bottle. He was shocked to see the playpen open and Shiro wasn't in it. He quickly went into the kitchen to confront his eldest kids. "Hana, Ryuu, where is Shiro?" he asked sternly with his hands on his hips. Both kids looked up, but before they could speak a cry upstairs started and carried down stairs. Naruto quickly went upstairs and followed the crying to the twin's room where he saw Shiro in a nest of blankets with his baby bag next to the nest. Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion as he picked up and patted Shiro on the back to sooth the little one.

He went back down stairs to question his two kids. Surely they wouldn't… would they? He could see no reason why they would. He shook his head before he jumped to anymore conclusions.

"Hana, why was Shiro in your room with his baby bag?" he asked Hana first because she was normally the more honest of the two even if they both were always honest with him. Ryuu tended to hold information if he deemed it was unsafe to give and would fudge the truth a bit. Hana opened her mouth to give an explanation, but Ryuu beat her to it. "Hana wanted to play house with me and she wanted to use Shiro as the baby since he was awake. I volunteered to get his baby bag with a few things in it. We were gonna play after we had lunch." Naruto stared at Ryuu a bit longer, looking into his big dark blue eyes and finding that he was being honest to him.

Naruto felt a bit guilty for suspecting his kids like that for a moment and he went over to kiss both of them on the head. "Hana dear, even though Shiro is a baby, he can't play house with you yet since he is still too young. Give him a bit more time and I'm sure he will be more than happy to play house with you, alright sweetie?" Hana nodded with a big smile on her face as she kissed her Mama's cheek in reply.

Naruto headed back up the stairs with Shiro in his arms and the two little Uchiha's heard the door to his office close.

They sighed in relief as their mission wasn't jeopardized. "There goes plan Hide and Sneak. Onto plan B then." Ryuu sighed as he propped his head up with his hand as he stirred his miso soup with his spoon. Hana nodded, just relieved that they didn't get caught.

**Thanks for reading part one of my story. If you guys have any ideas for good ways to get baby gone, then dont hesitate to tell me. The more absured and hilarious, the better. Or if any of you people have personal stories and dont mind sharing then tell me so i can interprut it into the story. I'll give you credit for it too. KILLING IS NOT AN OPTION NOR HARMING THE BABY. Read and Review guys, it makes chapters come quickly.**


End file.
